


King

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 德雷斯罗萨的王不总出门，一出门，多是和你一起。他不想让你知道的有很多。对他来说，你如现在一般待在他身边，便已足够。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	King

德雷斯罗萨的王是高傲的。他不总出门，一出门，必是两手插兜，迈开大步，那件粉红大袄便跟着他一抖一抖的。国民嘴里说着敬爱崇拜，但若真见了他，还是不敢上前的，只站在道旁躬身敬礼。  
有小孩贪玩跑到路上挡了道，他衣服的羽毛没停顿一下，抬腿一脚，那小孩便在墙边哭喊起来，头上鸽子蛋大的伤口，往外哗哗淌血。国王不会停留，若是烦厌了，自会有人帮他处理，那母亲也是不敢多嘴的。  
你和他一起出街，没有哪次不是通畅无阻，就是你顽皮心起挡在他面前，等他走近了也不挪窝。他也只是“呋呋”笑上几声，伸手去揉你屁股，凑到耳边说上几句没羞没臊的荤话。等你红了脸，使着劲想拉开他的手，却又扯不动了。他不在乎旁边有没有人。在他眼里，那些也算不得人。  
“比昨晚湿得快，看来你是喜欢这种场合啊。”多弗朗明哥贴着你的耳朵哈热气，手指隔着布料陷进臀缝。你和他在一起不爱穿裤子，太热，他也乐得揩油方便，于是你的衣物大多都是短裙，脏了就丢，反正德雷斯罗萨的国王有的是钱。  
每次他的手一爬到你身上，这街便十有八九逛不成了。你摸上他胸膛，抬头与他接吻，他熟练地把你打横抱起，三两步便踏着云回了床边，房间里，昨晚的气味还未散尽。但大多时他不爱这么做，相比立马褪去衣物，他更喜欢看你在怀里红着脸，把热气呼在他胸口。  
他的胸口敞着，只着一件开衫和一件大粉袄，春夏秋冬都这么穿。你曾听波雷托尔说他穿过酒红色西服，整整齐齐的一套，但你从没见过。你问他，央求他穿来看看。他在眼镜后看你一眼，用两个吻成功转移了你的注意力。  
当晚，多弗朗明哥做了个梦。浓烟滚滚，他的眼前一片苍白，火焰在布条上跳跃，他的头被白布勒得生疼，却很快又被两臂的撕裂盖过。贱民的叫骂裹挟热浪袭来，他哭，他叫，他骂，他听不清自己的声音，他觉得疼，他生不如死。  
“哈啊……”  
多弗朗明哥猛地坐起身。天已经全黑了，没有一点白的红的颜色，他也还在床上，还在你身边。他没有戴眼镜，他从黑暗中看你。自有了你，他已经很久不曾梦见那些往事了。  
你还没醒，面对着他均匀呼吸。多弗朗明哥看了一会，轻脚下床，走到桌旁喝红酒。他没开灯，也不说话，眼镜搁在桌上，他的脸隐在夜里，偶尔转头看一眼你。一瓶红酒很快见了底。  
次日一早，你睁眼便见他坐在窗边，头仰在椅背。你赤脚下床，坐到窗台看他。晨光在他脸上笼上轻纱，他睡熟了，身体本能却醒着。你刚落座，他便睁了眼。  
是你啊。他说。  
你倾身，送上一个吻。多弗，早上好。  
多弗朗明哥搂过你，让你跨坐到身上，双手垫在你的臀部，揉捏起来。你靠在他胸膛，扒着肩，和他热烈地亲吻。他的吻带着酒香，从齿缝，到舌尖，无一不沾满他的气息，你的呼吸乱了，肺里几近榨干，只能大口从他嘴里偷得氧气，他却还嫌不够，咬破你的嘴唇，舔食血液。你紧贴在他身上，好像筋疲力尽的溺水者求救木板。  
哈，多弗。你喘着气问他。你怎么了？  
没什么。他回答道，舌尖卷走剩余的血珠。  
他没戴眼镜，在你面前他不忌讳。你看着他眼睛，多弗朗明哥也看着你。  
你知道的，多弗。你说道，指尖从他胸口划过。我永远爱你。  
在结束的尾音，你捏碎酒瓶，拿过一片碎玻璃，尖端对着他的心脏。多弗朗明哥笑起来，于是你也跟着笑。  
你牵起他的手，让他拿住玻璃，握在拳上，俯身，心脏对准尖端。  
只要你高兴。你说。  
多弗朗明哥丢开了碎玻璃，挠你的下巴，五指虚着从你脖子擦过。  
我可不用这么麻烦。他呋呋地笑着，拍了下你的屁股。  
多弗朗明哥伸手拿起眼镜，抱着你，踩过碎玻璃，往餐厅走去。  
他不会让你知道昨晚的一切，也不想让你知道曾经的过往。德雷斯罗萨的王，只会有一位爱人。你在他身边，这就够了。

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿的玩意，似乎有些偏（叹气）  
> 一如既往不会取标题。感谢您能阅读。


End file.
